


[now playing : best friend - nct dream]

by Elaanor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just chensung being cute, really cheesy, this is just me using chenji to practice my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaanor/pseuds/Elaanor
Summary: Jisung gathers the courage to confess to Chenle.It doesn't go as bad as he thought it would.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	[now playing : best friend - nct dream]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I publish a fic on here (or anywhere else lol) so I'm a little nervous, but I hope you'll like it!  
> (Also, I'm sorry for potential errors, english isn't my first language!)

Chenle and Jisung are laying on the floor of their room.  
Chenle's body is sprawled across Jisung's, his head resting on Jisung's stomach while he's tapping on the screen of his phone.  
Jisung is staring at the ceiling, trying to find the courage to talk to his friend. His _best_ friend.

“Chenle, I have to tell you something.” He says, his voice hoarse from having stayed quiet for so long.

Chenle throws an intrigued glance his way, before putting his phone down on the ground and sitting up. Jisung sits crossed-legged, facing him.

He takes a deep breath. And another.

Chenle looks worried, or nervous, or both. Jisung isn’t sure, too focused on his inner turmoil.

“Are you okay?”, asks Chenle, in a voice so quiet it doesn’t sound like him.

“Yeah. I just…I feel like I forgot how to talk.” Answers Jisung, followed by a nervous laugh.

The same laugh escapes Chenle’s mouth. The tension dissipates a bit, but Jisung’s heart is beating so rapidly it could be flying out of his body.  
He reaches out to take Chenle’s hand in his own.

“I have to tell you something, because it’s important. But I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

His sentence is not even finished that Chenle is already shaking his head.

“I will never hate you. We’re best friends.” He says simply, and this simplicity weirdly comforts Jisung.

They’re best friends. Maybe Chenle will still talk to him after he’s heard his secret after all.  
Maybe he’ll let him laugh with him and hold his hand again.  
Or maybe he’ll be uncomfortable around him forever.

But it is too late now. Chenle is looking at him expectantly, and he can’t just tell him that it doesn’t matter now.  
Because, well, Chenle really is his best friend. He knows when something’s wrong with Jisung.  
So, he takes one last deep breath, and squeezes the other’s hand.

“I hope I’m not making a mistake by telling you this. I hope that I won’t ruin our friendship. But, you said it, you’re my best friend, so…You deserve to know. I want you to know. That’s why I’m gonna tell you.”

He pauses. Looks at Chenle.  
He finds nothing in his eyes but concern and curiosity. His gaze is so pure, so beautiful, like every good thing on earth was put here, in his irises.

Jisung can’t tell him. His throat is closing up, his hands shaking. He was never good with words, but now, he is so much worse.  
He doesn’t know where it comes from, but something inside him decides before a thought can even form in his brain.  
His body decides : if he can’t tell him, he’ll show him.

So, he leans forward, Chenle’s eyes getting wider the closer he gets, until he can see every star that is hidden in them very clearly. His own eyes close as he pecks his lips softly, shyly.  
If his heart was beating fast before, now it’s absolutely pounding, the sound of his own blood resonating in his ears until that’s all he can hear.

The room is very silent anyways.  
Chenle is still looking at him, his pretty eyes open wide.  
He looks puzzled.  
The silence is too much for Jisung, too long. He shouldn’t have done it.  
Now, he wants nothing more than to disappear.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers in a strangled voice.

The tears are choking him, and it gets worse as he tries to hold them back.  
He starts to draw his hand back, but Chenle doesn’t let go.

“Wait.”

His voice is almost pleading. His eyes are shifting, going over every part of Jisung’s face. The younger can almost picture the gears turning in his head as he opens his mouth, only to close it again.

“Wait, please. Now I’m the one who forgot how to talk. Shit.”

He’s whining, and Jisung curses himself when he thinks it’s cute.  
Now is not the time.

“Ok. First of all. I still don’t hate you.” Says Chenle.

A small smile stretches Jisung’s lips despite him. At least he doesn’t hate him.  
Plus Chenle is very cute.  
But again, now is not the time.

“Oh my god I’m so bad at this.” Whines Chenle in frustration. It seems he’s frustrated at himself.

His eyes are fixed on their still intertwined hands now. The need to hide arises again in Jisung, but he resists it.  
The silence reigns for a minute, but it seems much longer to him.

“Do you like me?” Finally asks Chenle in a very small voice. He sounds unsure.

Jisung knows the answer to that, of course. His whole being is screaming with love for the older boy every day that he lives.  
He doesn’t even have the time to be embarrassed or self-conscious, because the words make their way out of his mouth as if on their own.

“Yes. A lot. I love you.”

When Chenle’s eyes widen again, Jisung can feel his face get very hot. He hates himself for what he just said.  
But that was the truth.  
And he can’t take it back now, anyway.

“Oh my god, Park Jisung.” Breathes Chenle.

And he’s giggling, just like that, his eyes full of light as he squeezes Jisung’s hand harder.

“Oh my god.” He says once again, and a few more times after that.

“So you don’t hate me?” Asks Jisung finally, when he realizes the anxiety is still there, well installed in his stomach. Even if it had been swept away by Chenle’s smile for a moment.

The other boy stops giggling and gives him a look Jisung can’t decipher. It’s a look he’s never seen on Chenle’s face. But weirdly, it sends chills down his spine.  
Something is gonna happen, he can feel it. But what?

His questions are soon answered.  
It’s Chenle’s turn to lean forward now, and Jisung sees it happen as if in slow-motion, all while being unable to move or breathe.  
He sees the stars again, and can count Chenle’s eyelashes when he closes his eyes.

And just like that, Chenle’s lips are on his for the second time that night, just as softly and shyly as the first time.

“I think I love you too.” Whispers Chenle, and these precious words lodge themselves in Jisung’s ear.

And he can’t believe it.  
He had prepared for Chenle to hate him. He had prepared for Chenle not to hate him.  
But he had not prepared for Chenle to actually like him back.

“Am I dreaming?” He says softly, and Chenle’s cute giggles fill the room again, like the prettiest music.

“No you’re not Sungie. Although I do look like an angel on earth.” He jokes, his body buzzing with happiness.

“You do.” Declares Jisung with a gentle smile, and he can’t believe his eyes when Chenle’s cheeks redden, a shy smile gracing his lips.

He’s never seen Chenle like that, and at this moment the knowledge that he’s going to see so many more different sides of Chenle from now on causes warmth to spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers. Chenle’s smile is brighter than the sun, and he’s looking at Jisung with so much fondness in his eyes.

Jisung wonders if he’s always looked at him like that, and if he could’ve noticed earlier that Chenle liked him too.  
But this moment was perfect, engraved in his heart and soul for the rest of his life.  
Whatever might happen, it would remain his happiest memory.

Chenle suddenly squeaks as he jumps to pull Jisung in a hug, nuzzling his head in his shoulder.  
They don’t need anything else.  
As they’re cuddling, Chenle’s voice rises again.

“This was kind of a mess though.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re communication kings.” Replies Jisung without missing a beat, and Chenle’s laugh echoes in the room again.

Jisung feels blessed.

“I love you loser.” Declares Chenle with a content sigh, as his head comes to lay on Jisung’s shoulder.

“I love you too, whining tangerine.”

As Chenle laughs at his poor excuse of a nickname, Jisung thinks he’s happy that he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> that was cheesy. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
